Eggnog Snog
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Christmas has come! Sanzo gives Hakkai a surprise although things don't turn out the way they should have. Done for the SSP, 2004. Hopefully has Fluff and a little Humour in it.


Done for the Interlude SSP, 2004

****

Eggnog Snog

By: Shin Sankai

For: Nikoru Sanzo

We'd been driving for what felt like days…maybe even forever at times, but even if I didn't show it being my usual moody/grumpy self, I was glad when Hakkuryu's driver had finally stated we shouldn't be too far from a village. About time, this seat was becoming uncomfortable…and sleeping in it was getting on my nerves as well. This journey to the west was taking far too long for my liking. Having to spend more time with those two idiots in the back (and all the crap they got themselves involved in) almost sent a shiver down my spine. I did say almost as this was I, Genjo Sanzo, after all and emotion displayed was never a good thing. So of course even though the thoughts clouded my mind darkly I remained my usual self - the unemotional monk - in front of them of course. I left my eyes closed, arms crossed and a cigarette hanging loosing from the corner of my lips even though I felt a certain pair of eyes gazing silently over at me for a mere second. It happened constantly, I only recently having picked up on it and these days it didn't bother me too much.

"What is it?" I mumbled out, my amethyst orbs opening to gaze upon the driver with sparkling emerald eyes that one could drown in. Che, listen to myself, I sound like some emotional lovesick guy! Though, even if it was never voiced I had somehow found solace in Hakkai's gentle gaze. Even after a few months of being with him, perhaps in Hakkai's mysterious ways he knew this. Instead he would voice nothing, lay beside me never once breaking eye contact from me and allowed me to drown further, only to have himself rise me up only to have it occur again when we were alone, which was rare these days. Che, I was weak with him, but as long as no one knew this (two morons especially) everything was fine the way it was.

"Oh its nothing really, I'm just glad the sun is setting and allows the four of us to cool off. We'll finally get to sleep in real beds too!" Came Hakkai's happy reply, the smile on his face not wavering at all. I listened to that damn baka saru chime in about a real bed, but I'm sure the idiot didn't even catch Hakkai's underlining of the meaning 'real bed' and what could possibly go on in it, so I did nothing but remain silent.

As I eyed the brunette from the corner of my eyes, it still puzzled me as to how this very human turned youkai beside me could smile so much. Maybe he smiled for the both of us? Or perhaps the four of us? Sure the saru smiled and the same goes for that damn ero kappa, but when times were tough - for them - Hakkai managed to continue smiling even if he hurt inside himself. He…amazed me in that affect.

I simply grunted affirmatively at Hakkai's words making sure he knew I had been listening. I knew that any minute now the silence I'd been basking in would soon be over. Those two idiots had been quiet for far too long and the fingers on my right hand twitched against the handle and trigger of my gun as I waited for their bickering to start. It wouldn't be long before they would get on my nerves, though I do have to thank the blazing hot sun for making them shut up for more then two minutes of their useless lives as it drained all of us of our energy.

"Ne Hakkai…?" And so it began. "When is the town coming up? I'm hungry!" The baka saru complained and as usual his bottomless pit of a stomach chimed in to place more emphasis on his whining words. It irked me that Hakkai could simply laugh off the saru's stupidity and immaturity so easily.

"We shouldn't be too long Goku, perhaps if you don't think about food so much the next town will come quicker ne?"

"Really Hakkai?" The saru had questioned before humming lightly as though to make up his mind on the mere thought. Did Hakkai not realise he spoke too smartly for Goku's puny brain?

"See Goku, look the town is just up ahead." My eyes darted from the smiling face of Hakkai as he pointed into the distance and all four of us stared ahead to see lights not too far off in the distance.

"YAY, FOOD, FOOD!" Goku happily yelled but was pulled back into his seat by Goyjo who had now decided to drape casually forward, one arm around Hakkai as he did so. I felt my eyebrow twitch as my teeth sung into the butt of my cigarette. Was I that damn jealous of the stupid kappa as he could openly show emotions without being gawked upon as though they had just gone insane? He was really pissing me off.

"Wanna join me in a bar and a few games of cards Hakkai?"

"Now, now Goyjo you're distracting my driving." Hakkai voiced and pried the hand away which unconsciously I felt my own shoulders relax at the sight. Had I really become that possessive of Hakkai? "Besides, from the noise ahead it sounds like there is some festival on and I wouldn't mind just walking around before getting an early nights rest." Che, early night my ass, he'll keep me up the moron. "What do you want to do Sanzo? Since I already know Goku wants food." Hakkai happily questioned and I grunted lightly before flicking my cigarette away.

"Do whatever you want." I grumbled out before Hakkai placed on the brake of Hakkuryu as we stared at the huge festival before us. We each got out of the jeep, Hakkuryu transformed and lay contently on Hakkai's shoulder before the four of us headed in further to see why it looked so busy and with many towns folk merrily moving about the place without a care in the world.

"Ne Hakkai, what's going on? And what's with all the decorations and stuff?" Goku pondered aloud as he poked at some decorations on a store window. Where had I seen that stuff before?

"Oh I see now!" Hakkai happily voiced, his index finger raised near his face while his eyes closed and he smartly replied with, "I'm sure its Christmas by now!" I blinked at his answer and watched as Goku's eyes widened happily as kids went screaming past, numerous candies clutched in their hands. My eyes narrowed at the sight. Damn noisy brats. I was only half pissed off about them as Christmas was never something I celebrated, but knew there was a first time for everything. It was a time for gift giving to someone you care about after all…and instantly my eyes darted to Hakkai who was busy walking ahead with Goku as he began explaining this and that to the innocent - or more importantly - stupid monkey.

"So what are you gunna do monk?" That ero kappa was beside me, smoking his brand of cigarettes and with a cocky grin on his face as his red eyes followed two women into a local bar.

"I'm getting a room, we stay here tonight." And with that I marched stiffly away, intent on doing a little gift giving of my own. Sure it was very un-Sanzo like, but Hakkai just…I'm not sure really, he just deserved something from me other then my moody behaviour which somehow he could tolerate for long periods of time. So in that instant as I stepped into the inn I wanted the best damn room with a kitchen and couldn't give a shit about the dump of a room I was getting Goku and Goyjo. I'm sure that pervert wouldn't be back tonight and Goku…well that damn monkey could sleep anywhere.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm not sure how long I'd been standing at the kitchen in the room but there I was, top half of my robe tied around my waist and with reading glasses on I had opened a cook book and stared at a Christmas pudding recipe. Sure the concept of never having cooked in my life didn't come into consideration when I quickly darted about the place (hiding from the familiar laughing and whining voices of Hakkai and Goku everytime I heard them in the markets) as I bought all the ingredients necessary. Besides how hard could pudding be anyway?

"Che, I've gotten soft." I grumbled aloud as I threw the chopped fruits into a bowl to mix them together. It was all because I spent too much time with that damn Hakkai these days, but going back over it, I'm not sure I'd actually give it up for anything.

It had been one warm evening, I having been drunk that night as I sunk my grumpiness into numerous cans of beer at being injured by a youkai enemy and found Hakkai sitting by himself, a bottle of sake by his side. He was in our room perched on the windowsill (much like I usually was if I wasn't drinking) and looking up into the night sky. What looked like a sad smile graced his lips that night as he drank by himself. His lonesome figure painted a bad image in my intoxicated mind and I began to stagger towards him, having slammed the door to get his attention and when he smiled at me voicing "Okaeri Sanzo" I lost it. That night I shoved his head towards my own and my lips met his instantly. For once I had not been thinking that evening and didn't care what consequences lay before me the next day and gave into the emerald-eyed youkai who had begun to fascinate me for many months.

You're the best birthday surprise I've ever had Sanzo…

That's what he voiced to me that night and it became apparent that it was Hakkai's birthday, something I knew nothing of. When the next day came it was extremely awkward. My mind had sobered up and I lay in bed with a sleeping Hakkai resting beside me and his limbs were tangled with my own. My eyes were wide as I stared up at the ceiling and replayed what occurred the previous night. I never regretted it…and in fact during the day our usual friendship remained the same, but at night, things were definitely different when we were alone.

A clatter knocked me from my thoughts as I looked at the metal bowl and now contents of what was supposed to be my Christmas pudding mixture lying on the floor.

"Chikusho!" I griped before picking up the mess and dumping it into the bin and threw the bowl into the already piled up sink. I started once more, complaining all the while as I quickly made the mixture again, placed it into a pan and then threw it into the oven. What the hell did I think I was doing just zoning out like that? I was getting as bad as the stupid ero kappa and all his hentai thoughts about women as I kept drifting off to think about a certain youkai! I looked back at the book, knowing that even when Hakkai was not around he was distracting my normal thought process and read the recipe and noticed that custard was something that went with the pudding. Getting all the usual ingredients like corn flour, condensed milk and vanilla essence together, I began mixing them before placing it on low heat and slowly stirred away.

As I stood there, one hand stirring, a cigarette unlit in my mouth and the other hand at my hip I had to remember that the painful process of cooking was all for Hakkai. It was time to give him something, like a gift as a silent thank you to my emerald-eyed companion that cherished me for ungodly reasons since I still didn't know why the brunette liked me so. I wondered what he saw in someone as uncouth, rude, stubborn and brutal as I was, but knew if I questioned him it meant I cared about what he thought of me and that wouldn't be good. Hakkai did have this sarcastic mean streak about him that he could use to his advantage really well. One evening though I had been drifting off to sleep and as though I wasn't ever meant to hear his words…I had.

I'll take you anyway I can get you Sanzo, grumpy or not…

A knock at the door pried me from thoughts and looking down at the thickening custard. I continually narrowed my eyes at the shadow of feet against the light of the hallway.

"What is it?" I griped loudly and watched the doorknob twist as I had locked it so as not to be disturbed by a certain _someone_.

"Ano Sanzo, could you let me in? Goyjo is staying out tonight and Goku is in the restaurant eating all the meatbuns he can, but I wanted to place my things in the room and have a warm shower and get an early nights rest." He politely explained to me and tried the handle again, but I refused to move any closer towards the door.

"Then shower!" I rudely voiced in my usual way. "I'm busy, go away and come back later." I barked once more, almost cringing at what face Hakkai would have behind that wooden door.

"Okay then…" I heard the confusion in his voice before listening to his footsteps head away from the room. He'd understand once he'd see what I had planned for him later anyway.

My thoughts once more were lost to me when I began coughing loudly as a smoky smell filled my senses and I raced back to the stove and threw what was supposed to be custard (which was now black and lumpy) into the overflowing sink. I turned off the gas and clenched my hands into fists at my sides.

"Damn you Hakkai!" I'm sure the youkai's ears were burning as I cursed him for ruining the one thing that could have turned out perfectly. I moved to the window shutters and pushed them open, hearing them crash against the side of the building, as I allowed the smoke to leave the room. Grumbling once more, I plonked down into a chair (took some long puffs of my cigarette, before quickly lighting another) and ironically found an old recipe book stashed between some other old adventure stories and pried it open to flip through it. I sat up as I came across how to make eggnog. A drink perfect for Christmas and of course it had brandy in it. So with the thought of alcohol on the brain I cracked some eggs, beat them to a bloody pulp (or in simpler terms – a nice smooth lather) and poured in milk and a lot of brandy. That wasn't so damn hard.

I placed the room temperature eggnog in a jug and situated it on the table, which I now sat at once more; eyes cast out into the night sky as it filled with numerous fireworks and the singing of men, women and children at the markets. My plan had been a waste of my valuable time, as I should have just bought Hakkai a freaking pudding from a vendor instead. Oh shit! The pudding! Darting from my chair I made it to the oven just in time to open it up and watch as the pudding exploded before me, the contents spraying over the bottom half of my robe.

"SANZO! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?" Came an urgent cry from the door, but I did nothing except yell obscenities as I stripped from the robe and threw it over a chair, now only dressed in light blue jeans, my tight black gloves and shirt. As I grouched to myself, vein throbbing at my forehead I knew I'd have to ask Hakkai to work his magic at getting out those stains - and because of that - the journey to the west would be delayed even more.

"Sanzo, daijoubu?" I darted my eyes to see a lightly panting Hakkai with a spare key sitting in the doorknob. Instead of doing what Goku or Goyjo would have done (and that being bashing down the door before thinking, since thinking didn't seem to be imprinted into their genes) Hakkai had gotten the spare key from the receptionist downstairs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard myself angrily voice reflexively as I glared at the brunette. It wasn't what I truly wanted to say but I was already in a bad mood ever since Hakkai said it was Christmas and then the notion of giving him something had been permanently stuck in my mind ever since then. Green eyes stared worriedly at me before turning away as Hakkai moved into the room and closed the door behind him. Even though it was apparent I looked ready to smack him over the head with my harisen or shoot at him with my gun; Hakkai headed towards the kitchen to look it over with wide eyes.

"What were you doing Sanzo? Its smells…awful in here." I narrowed my eyes at his honest words knowing it smelt terrible in the room too, but he needn't voice that so plainly to me after all that had happened. That damned bastard. I folded my arms and sagged into a nearby chair, head turned away from him to stare out the window.

"What the hell does it look like? I was cooking obviously!"

"You were…cooking?" Hakkai had repeated as though the word would be foreign to me and I knew he was staring at the disastrous state of the kitchen. Flour, raisins, currents, apricots, brandy, egg shells, corn flour, spilt milk, vanilla essence you name it, it was there…and spread all over the benches. And lets not forget all the pots and pans in the sink as well.

"Were you making Christmas pudding Sanzo?" Hakkai was quick to analyse what all the ingredients were for because he was the cook in the group - if we weren't staying in a hotel that is. My amethyst eyes moved to watch him pick up the wooden spoon, which had gluggy and burnt custard stuck to it and if I didn't know any better I could have sworn he sweatdropped at my first and what seemed to be my last attempt at cooking.

"Did you make this…for a certain reason Sanzo?" I felt eyes on me but stubbornly refused to meet Hakkai's gaze and heard him turn off the stove when the room began to fill with smoke once more, remains of the pudding having begun to burn in there. I ruffled a hand through my blonde locks of hair in annoyance before hearing the scrape of a chair as Hakkai sat on the opposite side of the table from me. Daring to look over at him I noticed a small smile on his lips.

"Is this eggnog? Did you make it Sanzo?"

"The only thing that turned out." I complained and watched as Hakkai poured some into a glass on the table and took a sip. I waited for him to turn blue…or something, but watched as his sparkling orbs met mine once more.

"There's a lot of brandy in this Sanzo, but it's good." Hakkai complimented me and I'm sure if he wasn't looking outside and up at more fireworks he would have actually seen a small tinge of light pink flush quickly across my cheeks before it disappeared instantly. How would I fair if word got out that _the_ Genjo Sanzo blushed? It was hard enough trying to suppress it in bed! Quietly the glass was pushed in my direction by Hakkai as we sat together and basked in the fact we were once again alone and had time to ourselves…even if only for tonight.

"I was trying to…" I needn't go any further…or couldn't for that matter when lips pressed chastely against my own. It was a gesture of thanks more then anything else. How uncanny Hakkai was that I needn't explain myself as he seemed to understand exactly what I was trying to do. As an after thought I noticed he tasted…like eggnog.

"Arigatou Sanzo…" He whispered against me before pulling away to take another sip of the eggnog. I'm certain the brandy was strong, but not strong enough to get him drunk. Hakkai would never get drunk. As I stared at his face, Hakkai seemed happy (even though things didn't work out) as I tried to surprise him and so this time I knew what I wanted for Christmas (whether he liked it or not) and gulped down the rest of the eggnog from the tall glass. It instantly made my head and heart buzz at the effect.

"Sanzo you really shouldn't drink so fa-" How could I let him scold me at a time like this…and for the fact his lips were far too busy in any case.

"This Christmas will be memorable no matter what." I muttered against him as I had leaned over the table to get at the yielding youkai before me.

"Even if the place looks like a disaster zone?"

"Hakkai…" I growled out, knowing he was joking but this moment was far too important to be doing such things like that. When would be the next time we were like this again? I had to take the opportunity after all.

"Sanzo is so needy and greedy…" He mumbled lightly as I pulled him to his feet. This time _I _would be the dominant one no matter what.

"Everyone gets to be greedy at Christmas, but I get to be first." I replied before capturing his soft laughter into my mouth.

Hakkai still tasted of eggnog. Something never to be forgotten. It was definitely a memorable Christmas indeed.

Xxx **The End** xxX

Authors Notes: Unfortunately I am sure there is a lack of humour in this story as I'm terrible at humour. Other then that I hope the fluff might have made up for it and hopefully it was enjoyed.


End file.
